In baling presses, the press plate operates against the press door which is closed during the pressing procedure. After conclusion of the pressing procedure the press door is opened in order that a finished bale may be removed from the baling press. The opening of the press door meets with difficulties because the press door is under considerable pressure from the continuing pressing pressure and the pressure arising from the finished bale.